Five Nights At Crossovers 2 (RoboStarthebomb's version)
Were you looking for Bolts Version? or Five Nights Of Crossover 2 (tina.g.sherwin's version)? Five Nights at Crossovers 2 is the 2nd fan game idea by RoboStarthebomb. It is the sequel to RSTB's version of Five Nights At Crossovers Main Characters *Joyce Marcella - The main protagonist. A 19 year old teenaged girl, she enters an old warehouse of animatronics in search of her father. Who was lost in the warehouse 3 days earlier. *Joyce's father - Joyce's dad. His fate is determinant on actions in the game. *Andrew Thomas - The main protagonist from the previous game. He is the one who indirectly caused the events, as *SPOILER* He burned down the previous restaurant he worked in, causing his own fate. *Spring Mouse - The main antagonist. A large animatronic version of Mickey Mouse, it appears to be the "ringleader" of the animatronics in this game. A corpse can be found inside him. Despite the name, he bears not much resemblance in Springtrap. *Animatronics - See list. Animatronics Although most technically return from the previous game. Only 8 continue to attack the player (10 if you count Spring Mouse and Nightmare Freddy). The rest are either in cut scenes, or as scrapped damaged parts. Normal Animatronics Spring Mouse TBA Rainbow Dash TBA Cloaker From the game PAYDAY 2, the Cloaker resembles his appearance in the game but more animatronic like. He is active on Night 2 but has a rare chance on Night 1. Cloaker effectively acts as the FNAF 1 Foxy. The player must check on him in the Old Storage to prevent him from attacking. Like Rainbow Dash from the first game, he can be overchecked unlike FNAF 1 Foxy. Should the player fail to check the Cloaker. TBA Mario TBA Pyro TBA Gamzee Makara Phantoms Mangled Kenny A burnt and damaged version of Mangled Kenny from the previous game, Mangled Kenny is from the TV show South Park. Phantom Kenny only appears in one specific area, Old Storage which is unfortunately where the player must check for Cloaker. Phantom Kenny like Phantom Suitcase can be avoided by clicking to another camera in given number of time. If the player lowers the monitor or does not change camera screen in time, Phantom Kenny will be seen hanging on the ceiling making loud noise which makes the animatronics more active (VERY TROUBLESOME in Night 6 and 8). Should the player raise the monitor up and lower it while Kenny is in the office, he will jumpscare the player, taking off 10 Sanity. Suitcase A burnt and damaged version of Suitcase (from the web series Inanimate Insanity from the previous game. Unlike her counterpart in the first game, Phantom Suitcase is notably more sinister and hostile. And unlike Suitcase from before, can jumpscare the player. She is triggered in a similar way to Mangled Kenny but unlike him, Suitcase is not limited to Old Storage. And can appear in any camera randomly. Like Phantom Kenny, Phantom Suitcase can be avoided by switching to a different camera in a given number of time. If the player fails to do this or lowers the monitor, Suitcase will immediately appear in the office and jumpscare the player. Taking off 10 sanity. On rare occasions, Phantom Suitcase can potentially appear in Old Storage with Phantom Kenny. This can result in numerous jumpscares occurring at once for unlucky players. Nepeta Leijon A burnt and damaged version of Nepeta (from the web comic Homestuck) from the previous game. Phantom Nepeta functions differently from the other two phantoms. Starting Night 3, Nepeta will appear in the office randomly after the player lowers the monitor. The player will need to quickly bring the monitor back up to counter Nepeta. Failure to do so will cause Nepeta to jumpscare the player. Taking off 20 sanity. Notably higher than the other two phantoms. Nightmares Nightmare Hank TBA Nightmare Freddy Unchanged from FNAF 4. Nightmare Freddy's behavior is similar; using 3 miniature Freddies to summon him. The player must turn around behind them to flash the light on them like in FNAF 4 to counter them or Nightmare Freddy will jumpscare the player. His jumpscare is the same in FNAF 4. Nightmare Sonic TBA Nightmare Fredbear Unchanged in appearance from FNAF 4, Fredbear similar to FNAF 4, takes over the role of most animatronics along with Spring Mouse. Nightmare Fredbear appears in Night 5 along with Spring Mouse, taking over the roles of Nightmare Hank, Nightmare Sonic and Nightmare Gamzee effectively behaving like one of them. His jumpscare is the same as FNAF 4. He will only appear in Custom night if Nightmare Fredbear option is check-marked. Nightmare Also unchanged, from FNAF 4 Nightmare has the same pattern as N Fredbear, however he is much more aggressive. He becomes active on Night 8 with Springmouse and his jumpscare is the same as FNAF 4. He does not appear in Custom Night. Nights Night 1 Nightmare Freddy, Mario and Pyro are the only notable active animatronics, however an inactive player may trigger the Cloaker to attack. Rainbow Dash will begin moving but wont attack the player. Night 2 Cloaker, Nightmare Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Nightmare Hank activate. Phantom Mangled Kenny becomes possible to trigger. Night 3 Phantom Suitcase and Phantom Nepeta become active. Gamzee also becomes a threat. Night 4 Mario and Pyro and Rainbow Dash are slightly less active. Nightmare Hank, Nightmare Sonic, Nightmare Freddy and Cloaker are much more active. Gamzee and the phantoms remain the same active. Night 5 With the exception of the Phantoms, Cloaker and Nightmare Hank *SEE EASTER EGGS*, everyone suddenly stops activating. Nightmare Fredbear takes over the role of Nightmare Freddy, Mario, Pyro while Springmouse takes over the role of Nightmare Hank, Nightmare Sonic and Gamzee Makara. Night 6 Mario, Pyro, Rainbow Dash, Cloaker, The Nightmares (except Fredbear) remain very active on the first four hours. At 4 AM, Springmouse and Nightmare Fredbear take over like usual and are more active. Custom Night Depends on night Night 8 The pattern is the same on Night 6 but twice more aggressive. At 4 AM however while Springmouse appears unchanged, Nightmare Fredbear is replaced with Nightmare, even more aggressive then Fredbear. Phone Calls TBA Jumpscares TBA Easter Eggs *A Hank plushie can be found behind the Joycee and pressing it will causing a squeak noise. Squeezing it 20 times will trigger Nightmare Hank to kill the player. Regardless of what Night even Night 5 and 8. *In Old Storage room, the remains of Steve, Tails and Master Chief can be seen *In the Display Case room, the Heavy Weapons Guy Animatronic can be seen trapped in a glass case, he will occasionally be seen staring at the player, but he will not attack. Teasers Category:Games Category:Work in progress